


True Reality ((Nathaniel X Chloe One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Why is it just the world we live in we called reality? Thousands of realities all around us, thousands of people, thousands of voices, maybe even millions. These faces feel so lifelike, these eyes seem to look right at me. These don't count as real too? These fictional people are just in a different reality.Why can't they... Come together? ♚[© 2018 | @Anuyushi]♛





	True Reality ((Nathaniel X Chloe One Shot))

What do you call this reality?   
What do you call real life?   
In a sense, every fantasy world is a reality on its own, isn't that right? It exists, doesn't it?  
Why is it just the world we live in we called reality? Thousands of realities all around us, thousands of people, thousands of voices, maybe even millions. These faces feel so lifelike, these eyes seem to look right at me. These don't count as real too? These fictional people are just in a different reality.  
Why can't they... Come together?   
I never felt attached to my reality, like I was imprisoned in the middle with no real escape. When I created, I could enter that special reality I made on my own but... Why did my head feel so fuzzy?   
I couldn't think straight. It was like a drug, entering that alternate reality. It made me angry if I... Made a mistake. The small flaws if my hand shook, if I spaced off, if I couldn't get the hands quite right, I couldn't let those flaws exist. 

Not in my reality.   
It's all mine.   
It has to be perfect because... It's my world. The reality my body was in was already filled with flaws. Line after line, my hands hurt but I didn't want to stop my creating. I didn't have anything to return to, no friends, nothing else I'm good at.   
I try to be good, I've tried to enter my reality but... Nothing works. Even if I attend parties or try to have fun, it always returns. I could hear the bell ring in my head but it took a moment longer to register class was over. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, immediately feeling the exhaustion that hit when I was distracted from my drawings.   
I could hear perfectly, I could see all around me but that detached feeling returned once more as I watched the class exit the room, talking amongst each other.   
I decided to wait until everyone left before closing my notebook and heading down the steps from where I sat in the classroom towards the door.   
I let myself space off, drifting into thoughts of when I would be able to finish my creations. Before I got very far, something blocked my path and nearly knocked me off my feet.   
I didn't have a chance to register who or what I bumped into before I heard a voice. "Can't you watch where you're going? Your eyesight is probably going bad from all those pencil shavings." After she spoke, she erupted in a loud, teasing laugh. What...  
Oh, I think I get it now. I brushed aside some of my hair that naturally fell over my left eye and rose my head, matching her irritated gaze. It all felt so dull to look at another living being, the world lacking any real color or emotion. I could see upon her face and recognize the anger but it didn't feel... Real. It's hard to believe this was reality at all.   
It only took a few moments before I was sucked back into my mind once more and became lost. I needed to keep creating, my world wasn't done. It wasn't perfect yet.  
The girl huffed and turned away, her sun golden hair waving behind her as I was left alone. Alone again, I was always alone in a way, even around others. I tightened my grip on my notebook and continued moving, dragging myself to my next class.   
Once I entered the room and sat down, I opened my notebook and gazed over my unfinished piece. I wasn't really sure what to make of it or where it was going. How do I finish something like this? The bodies yet to be detailed, not yet anyone in particular but I know it would be someone soon, someone I made all on my own.   
I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it. Boy? No, a girl. This figure would be... A female.   
Her hair, what next?   
I attempted to picture it in my mind carefully, the person I would set here in this reality.  
A girl for sure, so I opened my eyes and began to trace, adjusting the body proportions to match a female. After that though, I felt I lost some focus. What I thought I was imagining was gone but I couldn't leave it here like this. Students continued to enter the room and I found myself watching each one, examining everyone's looks. I   
A girl entered, her short hair wild and unnaturally colored in bright shades of pink. A smile upon her face, I couldn't deny she was pretty, but not what I was looking for here. I turned back to my art, checking over the model again. The way she stood proudly, her chin high, I needed someone elegant to match the figure. A few boys followed after, but the class filled, last one following being the teacher. I couldn't help letting out a sigh and turning back to my drawing. I couldn't just throw on whatever details I wanted but until I could look around some more... I took my pencil and decided to fix up the drawing some more, evening out the lines and eventually, I lost myself in my mind once more. Or more like "I was no longer on Earth".   
I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I was interrupted by a loud, abrupt noise next to my head. The sound caused me to jump, startled and I turned to see what had caused it. My eyes locked with anther irritated pair, the teacher to be more precise. "What do you think you're doing?" She frowned. I didn't quite have a proper answer. When I opened my mouth to speak, words wouldn't come out.  
I knew what I wanted to say but... Why couldn't I speak? The teacher slipped my book out from under me without giving me a chance to explain, she held it up like some sort of dirty diaper. "This is class time now, not a time for you to doodle your whatnots."  
I really wanted her to stop talking. I couldn't just halt my progress, I needed to keep working, I had to. She shut my book, losing the page I was on without breaking eye contact. "You'll get it back at the end of the day." She turned and marched back towards the front of the room, taking it with her. No... No, I couldn't wait that long!  
"It's about time someone told him off. His nose is always in that stupid notebook." Muttering to my friend beside me, she returned it with a small giggle. Of course, I'm right. I turned around to examine him for a minute. It was so creepy how dull his eyes were just then. Well, it wasn't any of my business. He could deal with it. Every time I looked at the guy, he was drawing, who wouldn't think it was weird? No friends, no other hobbies, he's a wallflower whenever I see him at a party unless there's music. Even then, something is... Off.   
Sometimes I consider talking to him but when I finally get the nerve to do so, I decide it's not important. I mean, who cares what someone like him does?   
"Do you ever wonder what he's drawing?" My friend spoke after a second. Looking over her face, she looked genuinely curious. I could only reply with a shrug. "Who knows? If you want to find out Sabrina, go look for yourself."  
"Are you alright?" She tilt her head and adjusted her glasses. Yeah, I think I was.  
"Why wouldn't I be? Just irritated."  
The girl answered with a hum and didn't say anything more. At least she knows when to keep her mouth shut, I really just wanted to be left alone. As class went on, the question lingered in my mind. What was in that notebook that was so important to that guy? Is it a diary instead? Maybe he drew really messed up stuff like dead animals or something. With a guy as weird as that, I wouldn't put it past him.   
I had to know now. Giving a glance to the clock, I noted how close it was to class being over and gave another glance to the red-head in the back of the room. His head was down and he looked visibly shaken. It was just a stupid notebook, what was there to get worked up over? I only stared for a few seconds before nudging Sabrina.   
First fixing her glasses on her nose, she blinked and waited for me to speak. What was there needing to be said though? She should know exactly what I wanted. I only had to give her a nod and glance over to the teacher's desk before she understood.   
I had to know what was so special about that dumb notebook. 

"I'll make a distraction." She whispered as quietly as she could before raising her hand. So I guess I just had to wait for an opportunity? Well, whatever.   
Once the teacher called on her, Sabrina stood up. "May I go to the bathroom?"  
After receiving an 'okay' she stood and exit the room. What sort of lame distraction was that? I was almost disappointed until I heard her scream echoing from down the hall. With that scream, panic erupted in the classroom and from the sounds of things, everywhere else around the school as well.   
Everyone rose, chairs scraping the ground in unison before following the teacher out. I stood up as well but before following everyone else, I raced to the teacher's desk and retrieved the notebook, tucking it under my sweater. Although I wanted to check it out now, I should probably rejoin everyone else so I hurried out of the room and followed the commotion to the center of the school where Sabrina looked visibly shaken. What kind of distraction was this? It seemed... Way too overdone, even for her. "What's wrong?" Multiple people asked. I released a sigh and rolled my eyes and that's when... A bright flash of purple caught my attention. "That's..." I stopped myself, the butterfly circled the air like a hawk stalking its prey.  
With a shaking finger, Sabrina pointed up, announcing the presence to everyone else as well.   
"An Akuma!" Someone called out. Who's it after? What's it here for?   
"Stay back!" The teacher called, her ragged voice filled with hostility.   
Of course, the butterfly wasn't going to obey, what point was there in yelling at it? In a swoop, it vanished into the crowd. I tried to look around at where it landed, it didn't take long to find out. Students separated, revealing the struggling boy it had captured. Of course...   
"Run, he's going to change!" Another yelled. Didn't have to tell me twice, we scattered like beetles to light. I didn't want to run far, especially in heels so I ducked beneath the staircase to watch in silence.   
He held himself tightly, the battle to just stand was apparent. "Fight it, Nathaniel." I found myself muttering. Not because I actually cared or anything, that would be ridiculous.   
I just... Didn't want to be in danger. That's all. In a flash of light, I could see his normal attire evaporate into darker, more... What's the word? Devilish, perhaps. I held my hand over my mouth to prevent a scream and crouched as low as I could.   
When he opened his eyes, face mostly hidden behind a black mask, I was struck with fear. Where was Ladybug and Cat Noir? What can I do?   
He frowned, looking around slowly before raising his voice. "I lost something precious to me, so now I'll be taking something precious of yours." His voice echoed loud and proud before he gave a large jump and vanished. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I exhaled heavily. A sudden sound made me jump and when I looked down, I noticed I had lost my grip and the notebook had fallen to the ground. Was this was he was so worked up over?   
It had to be. Why was it so important? I picked it up as gently as I could, making sure not to make any noise as I scanned the pages. All these drawings... They were beautiful but I could see a pattern through them. What was that? Why did I...? Beautiful? No, they weren't! They were just amateur doodles, totally worthless. I continued to flip through them though. Pictures of people, heroes, even scenery. What... I didn't understand what the big deal was but if this is all it was, maybe I could just give it back. It's not like it's interesting to me anyway. I closed the book and started to stand, stopping when I heard a furious yell. He probably knows the book is gone now, I really didn't want to do this. I was... Scared. I was really scared. I inhaled, calming my nerves before crawling out from under the stairs. At the perfect moment too as the boy exit the classroom. It happened by accident as we locked eyes. Fear filled my body and I... Began to shake. Swallowing my nerves, I held the notebook out. "This is... What you want, right?" I attempted to keep my voice steady as I held it out. The villain jumped off the second floor with such agility that his feet didn't make a sound as he hit the cement ground. "Give it." He ordered, hand out. This... Was going well... I think.   
I moved closer, offering it out. I didn't have a chance to get closer to return it because, at that moment, something shot between us, halting my actions.   
It took me by surprise and I lost my footing, causing me to hit the ground painfully. I looked up to see the Yoyo of Ladybug, retracting back towards her. I luckily managed to keep a hold on the notebook when I fell. "Ladybug, wait!" I called towards her, starting to sit back up. I had this, I just had to give it back!   
"Don't worry, Chloe!" The hero moved closer, spinning her Yoyo as she walked. "No need to give in to his demands. I'll be taking that."   
I didn't have an opportunity to protest before I found the notebook ripped out of my grip. "Stop!" I tried. I wanted to yell and argue against it because... That wasn't the akumatized object, I had it work me the whole time, the Akuma never came close to me! It was just going to upset him, please listen...   
I saw the villainous Nathaniel lunge to grab it but he was too late as her hands ripped it in half. A could see the look of horror across his face, eyes watching the paper fall to the ground. I almost felt... Bad.   
"No... All my work..." He muttered, shoulders shaking. For a moment, his fingers reached out as though he could still save it but it was too late. "You... Destroyed my world."  
The confusion on Ladybug's face was apparent as well as she took a step back. "What? There's no Akuma?"   
His weak fingers recoiled into clenching his fists and with an angry yell, he charged towards her. What do I do?  
Is there anything I can do? I failed, so I should just leave it to Ladybug but... I felt somewhat responsible for this.   
I crawled back to my feet and watched the battle between them, their movements like a dance but they were both giving it their all to hit the other.   
I examined Nathaniel carefully, checking everything on him. What could be akumatized? What else...?   
"His pencil, Ladybug!" I called. It was still on him, sticking out of one of his pockets. That was obviously it! Ladybug ducked under one of his hits and swiftly stole the pencil, cracking it in half. It all happened so fast, the fight came to a halt as the villain looked confused and dazed. The Akuma rose to the sky, escaping the pencil and carrying the evil intentions with it. I looked around, other hidden students rising from where they had been in wait.   
I couldn't help a relieved sigh.   
It... Was back. It all felt like a horrible nightmare but... I couldn't remember most of it.   
I swear I saw my notebook torn to shreds but... Yeah, just a nightmare.   
It was in front of me now, perfectly fine. I slowly traced a finger over the page, still empty of a model. Who should fit here? I still haven't decided. Once again, I found myself watching the gathering students into the classroom. As one of the girls entered, she smiled in my direction. I felt my heart stop for a moment as I saw it. She... Was the one that fit here. I didn't see it before, but after my nightmare, I couldn't help feeling different towards her. I didn't quite understand why that would be, most of it was hazy but... She was there, I swear she was.   
I pulled myself up from my seat and approached her desk, notebook in hand. "Chloe?" I started, looking to my feet. The girl huffed, crossing her arms. "What do you want?"   
I had to... Find my words.   
"Well... I'm working on this figure and... I was hoping... Maybe you could be a model for it?"   
There was a silence that drifted between us before she chuckled. "You always have your face buried in that notebook, but fine. I'll grant you permission to draw me but afterward, you have to come with me somewhere, get yourself back to reality. Deal?"  
"Deal!" I smiled without hesitation. Maybe it wasn't hard to be in both realities if you... Had someone to share that time with, right?


End file.
